Lady in Red
by ladyand
Summary: AU A chance meeting three years after their breakup. One is engaged and the other is awaiting a child. Can they find their way back to each other? "But if you want this- if you want us forever you will be the Lady in Red at my party." Holiday fic. Thanksgiving. Christmas. New Years. Blair x Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

Lady in Red: Six Chapters. Two Thanksgiving, two Christmas, two New Year chapters from past and present. Inspired by a short film from Spain called Café Para llevar and kinda the feeling I get when I hear the song Lady in Red Chris de Bough. If you like this chapter, maybe you would like to watch the film which is on Vimeo is basically what happens in this first chapter. Also, I wanted to write a fic with mainly dialogue centered drama so most the fic is dialogue.

* * *

 **November 2015**

She was running late but she needed a break. A moment to herself away from the press, from having to get ready for the French embassy Thanksgiving Eve gala and from her mother. She dunked into a bar on the Upper East Side. It was a random spot. She never walked into that space before or it was newly redone since her exodus from the city. But she needed a drink. One martini she told herself and back to her princess in role.

The city she once loved was taking a toll on her. Three years gone and now being back for Thanksgiving because of her mother's insistence she saw him everywhere. Every street, every smell, blow of the wind, laugh of couples that surrounded her reminded her of her lost love. Thanksgiving was the last holiday they spent today. It was before she found out about the pregnancy, before he brought a ring, and before their love story ended. So the pumpkin pies that used to make her happy now only made her heart pang with the feeling that she could cry for hours. The ring on her finger weighed on her heart more and more each minute she spent here. She needed a break. She ducked into the bar clutching the shopping mag from Bergdorf's and her hand bag in one hand as she used the other to wave down the bartender.

"Martini make sure you use gin not vodka and two olives not one," she said ordering her drink. Her back was to the rest of the patrons in the bar. It mostly empty and but even still she did not want to bump into anyone since she was not in the mood for small talk or selfies with the American Princess persona she had to keep up.

A hand came out to touch her shoulder. She turned her head around quickly ready to curse out whoever touched her even if it was the press. Nothing could prepare her for him. Chuck Bass. The love she was running from.

"Blair," he said it in amazement as if he could not believe it himself.

It had been almost three years since she saw him last. He was going to propose but that was ruined and she fled to France where she meant Louis. Chuck had gone on a bender she heard and ended up in Paris of all places. But by the time he came to the city she was living in Monaco and extended her winter college break to the point where she had dropped out of school even though she was one semester away from graduation. Her life was nothing like she had planned when she was seventeen instead she was living the fairytale she imagined at seven. Ironically, it would be back in New York City where they bumped into each other rather than Europe. New York belong to them. Their relationship was embodied into every nook and cranny of the Upper East Side.

"You look... wow," Chuck said in a loss for words. She blushed. She still had on her red wool coat but it was open revealing a white and black dress.

"You look good... healthy," she said twisting her head as she examined him. She heard the stories of his drug fueled year after she left.

"I am. I am good better than ever before," he added. Her stomach dropped. He was better without her was all she heard.

The bartender came with her drink giving Blair a moment to catch her breath and think. She noticed then the glass of scotch in Chuck's hand and she looked around to see if anyone was waiting for him. But she saw no one seating alone.

"I just stopped in for one drink," Blair said trying to cover the silence that had taken over.

"Holiday season has you stressed huh?" He teased but she only felt gloomy because Thanksgiving only made her sad now no happy stress. She realized his hand was still on her shoulder when he squeezed it. She looked his hand and he moved it.

"We're in town for Thanksgiving. But since New York is the best place to shop for Christmas presents I had been trying to sneak away here and there to get some shopping down," she said. She felt like she was rambling and she knew he was lying.

"You and the Prince?" He said with a snarky edge and she raised an eyebrow to question via time.

"Yes me and my fiancé."

He rolled his eyes. "Congrats"

"Well that felt warm and kind," she said. He bowed his head and looked a little ashamed. She sipped her drink.

"I just want you to be happy." There was more honesty in his voice than she ever heard before. She took a deep breath.

"Are you happy, Blair?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked to her left at the bar away from him. That shrug sent waves throughout Chuck's body. That unsure indifferent answer was a small ray of hope when he was in darkness for three years without her.

"He is able to commit to giving me what I want," she said but there was so much left unsaid but he heard it.

They had dated for four years one being their senior year of high school and the following three. They were so happy. The IT couple. The power couple. They had it all. It was when Chuck started to talk about marriage that things took a nosedive. With talks of marriage came talks of children and Chuck couldn't handle that. He was scared and it very clear he wanted no children. Blair thought nothing of it. She figured he would change his mind in a few years. But then she had a pregnancy scare around this time three years ago and Chuck flew. He was gone for a week. She figured he cheated on her in the time he was gone. But that was not what hurt her the most. She understood that fear. What hurt was having to go through her miscarriage alone.

"I heard you're dating someone. Serena, mentioned you came home with a girlfriend?" Blair said.

He nodded. Serena was the link between them. They knew they both got information from her. "There is something I should tell you now that I saw you."

"Honey!" A voice as cute as the speaker shouted interrupting the moment. She was waving and walking their way. Her a ray of blonde beautiful light was his girlfriend.

"Blair, this is Eva my girlfriend," he said. While Blair had carefully mastered her facial expressions for years she could not help the surprise that showed on her face.

"So nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Eva said as she said friendly as she kissed Blair's cheek and Blair tried to smile in response.

"Yea. Chuck was..." her words trailed off as Eva opened her large tan parka coat to reveal her pregnant belly.

"Oh wow you guys are... wow! Congratulations!" Blair said faking excitement. She stood up to hug them both.

"I really should head out. It was so nice to bump into you Chuck," Blair said needing to escape. Needing to flee from this women and Chuck's love child. She felt hurt for herself and the child she lost on Christmas three years ago.

She was out the door down the street when she heard her name being yelled out.

"Blair!"

She turned to see Chuck walking fast towards her. Her bag in his hand. She waited for him to reach her never stopping to walk closer to him.

"You forgot..." he said holding the bag out to her.

"Thanks" she knew her voice sounded bitter and angry but she could hardly help it.

"I wanted to tell you before she got there," he said.

"You owe me nothing. I walked away from you, remember?" She said.

"I owe you everything," his voice was low and sucked her back in his orbit.

"Chuck," she said but he pulled her into his arms.

He hugged her. Actually, he held her to him tightly. So close as they held onto those memories of their past. The love was still there. They felt it in their bones through their clothes, their jackets, and the shields they wore to defend themselves against hurt. They didn't say how much they loved each other. They felt it. Tears clouded Blair's eyes. Emotions ran wild in Chuck's heart.

"Happy thanksgiving," she said.

"Happy thanksgiving." He said and he pressed a long kiss to her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I was pleased to see so many review so quickly. Hopefully this chapter is not as sad. This is the final 'Thanksgiving' chapter. I won't be updating the Christmas chapters until we get closer to Christmas. This chapter is mainly to see the connection and the relationship they had before the break up.

There was one reviewer confused about the timeline. I am unsure if you meant in relation to the show or to the story? I reread the chapter I saw I made an error when I wrote Blair spent her summer break after leaving Chuck in Paris but she actually would have spent her winter break there and never completed her last semester at college. Consider the first chapter to be more of a prologue. Chronically it would be Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 1 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 and then Chapter 6. So in this chapter we are three years in the past.

Alisha, I am still working on my other stories. For Love or Money not as much since I was swayed by the negative reviewers for a while and I lost the voice to the story. I am working on the last two chapters to Dangerous Affection and I hope to have that story completed by the end of the month. This story is much smaller and the chapters are less than 2,000 words and the plot is not as intertwined with other things so it is so much faster to write these chapters than say chapter for my more involved stories.

 **Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out I had reposted Chapter 1. You are wonderful.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character used in the fan fiction.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving- 3 years ago (2011)**

"Wake up," Chuck mumbled into Blair's ear before repeatedly kissing her temple.

"Chuck I'm tired," Blair responded as she swatted him away from her.

"It's Thanksgiving babe." He said trying to get a response.

"Yea, yea. Happy Turkey Day," she mumbled.

"Wake up. It's your favorite day" He said with a whiney laugh. "I want to taste some of your pie," he said suggestively in her ear.

She laughed. Turning over she finally looked at her boyfriend. He was hovering over her and she looked at him quickly realizing he was naked and hard for her. A rush ran through her but still she was tired from the night before. She had only gotten two hours of sleep since she was up late into the night preparing essay since her and Chuck were leaving for a three-day post-Thanksgiving vacation on Friday. Chuck told her to eat as much as she wanted today since he was taking her away and they were going to work off any extra weight by having nonstop sex.

"I still have to proofread the essays. I have to make sure all the last-minute details are set for today," she said with yawn. Chuck felt a bit guilty for walking her up so early for sex but he was flying high. He just had purchase an engagement ring that was still at the jewelry store being sized. But still there was something about knowing that Blair was the women he wanted the rest of his life that made him wanted her greedily.

"I am sorry love. I just wanted a small taste of what I am getting on our vacation," he said.

"We don't need to go," she said warning.

"I want to. You me and my private island. Remember no clothes only pack sex toys," he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes. Turning over she closed them and pretend she wanted to go back to sleep. But her shoulders were tense so Chuck knew something was wrong. He pulled down the comforter some more until her entire back was visible.

"Talk to me Blair," he said as he began to massage her shoulder.

She groaned.

"Talk. Now." He said this time using his CEO voice. But Blair only rolled her eyes. He could never have scared her into anything. He was unbelievably accommodating and so in love with her he never wanted her to do anything out of fear like the way he used to with his father.

"I know Thanksgiving is hard for you baby. But I need you to talk to me. I am worried about you relapsing," he said. She turned over and looked at him with a pout. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I threw up on Tuesday. I didn't want to. It just happened. I don't know if it was because of the ED or if I was sick or ate bad food or whatever," she confessed and the shame washed over her face as she thought about her eating disorder. "Plus, I gained five pounds."

He knew she had gained some weight. Mostly in her hips and he was enjoying it but he knew better than to say that.

"You probably just stress ate a pound or two. There is no way you gained five. The stress probably came from this trip I sprung on you in the last minute and the rush to finish everything," he said.

"No. I know you planned this trip because I've been super insecure and you think that me rolling around naked with you for three days would help. I know it was your way of trying to take care of me," she rushed out.

They were hurt by so many other people in their lives that they could not help but tiptoe around each other's pain until one of them finally confronted it head on. But they only ever shown the whole of themselves to each other. It was the only safe space they had.

"I am always going to be here to take care of you. When we get back you can schedule an appointment with your therapist," he said.

He leaned down to kiss you. She responded back leaning up slightly to reach him. To that physical connection that grounded them both to the world.

"Thanksgiving is hard for a lot of people Blair," he said when he pulled back and she nodded. She was done being vulnerable and with this conversation. Blair usually had a small-time frame for when her defenses were down. He could tell she wanted a change of conversation. So, he returned to his sexual banter.

"So in the bedroom, the shower, or in the kitchen," he said as he leaned down to nibbled on her earlobe.

"Nuh no," she said wiggling her finger at him as she pulled back. "I believe you said something about tasting my pie," she said and she lightly pushed him down to where she wanted. He laughed the feeling of happiness returning. He remembered the ring he finally brought for her. His smile so rare made Blair smile too but she wanted to know what was making him so happy these day especially since she felt like she was in a rut.

"What's with the smile Bass?" she asked as she stopped pushed on his hand and began to caress his hair. He tilted into her hand. Then he lifted her camisole and peppered kissed along her stomach.

He looked back at her still unable to stop the smile. "You. I never been more in love with you as I am right now," he said.

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "You say that a lot," she reminded him.

"Its cause everyday this feeling at get when I wake up next to you is overwhelming. Within the year you are going to be my wife. I never thought I would want that label but I need it with you," he admitted.

She ran her hands through his hair again. "Mrs. Blair Bass. I've wanted it for years. The wedding is already half planned. You just need to ask," she said her dimple showing. She loved it when he talked about marrying her but never had him been so definite about a date.

"Soon," he said looking directly into her eyes so she would know he was telling the truth.

"Finally. Now we can find a townhouse and eventually have babies," she said dramatically.

"Blair you know I don't want to have kids," he reminded her a bit stern.

"Every guy says that especially when they are as young as we are. I just turned 21 and you are still 20. Eventually you will want one. Or two or five," she shrugged him off.

"Blair. Seriously. I don't want any," he said. He pulled back and sat on the bed and began to run his hands through his hair. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Blair. Can you be happy with no baby? I need you to think about the answer. But I am going to ask you to marry me at some point and if you want to have a baby and if you say yes you need to understand it might mean that you may never have a family. If you can't be happy with a child, then I don't know if…." he said his voice trailing off too afraid to finished his statement.

"I can't be happy unless I am with you. I can't lose you. I never had a child so I don't know what I would be missing but a life without you doesn't seem worth it to me," she confessed. There were tears that ran down her face he felt on his back. He turned to scoop her into his arms and just hold her.

After they held each other and let the hurt and fear go Chuck began to undress her. He found under her pajamas she was only wearing red lace panties. As she lay there ready for him he paused and pulled back and looked at her for moment wanting to commit this to his memory. Her there laying in their bed only wearing red.

His hand traveled along her body slowly making goosebumps pop up as he went.

"You're beautiful and you're mine," he said his voice horse with emotion

"Then come on Bass stop talking and make me yours already," she challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I know this is part one of the Christmas chapters but this chapter is not cheerful at all. This is a look at their breakup and Blair's miscarriage. It's going to be more angst. I originally wanted to write more from Chuck's point of view but I changed the ending of the story and this would not have worked now. Also, this chapter is longer than expected and the next chapter is looking longer. So fingers cross I will have the happier xmas chapter out before Christmas comes.

Some reviewers asked if Chuck and Blair would be together at the end and I promise that is my endgame even if this seems so dark and impossible to find the light in.

Also, Chuck not wanting a child is huge part of his character in this fic. Which may be a bit OC because I do think Chuck would have welcomes children with Blair. To the guest reviewer who mentioned this is selfish he is to Blair for telling her not to expect children with him than wait and see how selfish he is going to get in this story. Don't worry Blair is going to call him out on this.

Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays

* * *

 **Christmas Eve/Day 2011**

It was Christmas eve. Finally alone Blair let the fear and sadness that she avoided all night at Serena's Christmas Eve party finally seep into her heart. Chuck had disappeared last week when she revealed to him that she was pregnant. In one moment, he was comforting her thinking she had relapse to her childhood insecurities and then the moment she told him she was carrying their child he accused her of tricking him. He yelled and yelled about how it was her fault when they both damn well knew Chuck sexual urges.

So, there were no visions of sugarplums in Blair's mind that night instead she slept awaiting with dread the day to come. Today she had thought she felt their child move inside of her and she vowed in that moment that she would love her baby whether Chuck wanted to be a part of their lives or not. She placed her hand over her stomach and imagined the Christmases to come that they would have shared. For a fleeting moment, she saw Chuck there with them opening presents by a tree and then it was gone.

"I promise. I will take care of you," she whispered into the night as she held her stomach and moved into the fetal position as tears rolled down her eyes.

She loved Chuck so much she did not know where he began or she ended. Yet the love she felt for the child of her blood and his was different perhaps greater. Or maybe she felt that way because at this moment her heart was breaking. Chuck was not by her side. She thought he would have come back in a few days. The man she loved, the one who spoiled her endlessly, did not show up for Christmas eve and she doubted at this point he will be here for Christmas day. Her family was overseas this holiday she was going to be alone unless he showed up to tonight. His selfishness and lack of trust and faith in her was shattering her love for him. But she vowed that he came back before the sun rose she would forgive him for his actions if he accepted her and their child. But he failed to come to her than she did not think they had a future.

She cried out into the darkness half aware half asleep in torment over the days to come. "Please come back to me."

Then she felt it. A crippling pain in her that awoke her from her sleep. She gasped and clutched Chuck's pillow. Nothing had prepared her for this moment. She had only gone to see her OBGYN ten days before to confirm the pregnancy and everything was normal.

Quickly in fear that she would lose her child so sadly in the middle of the night she sat up and looked around the pristine white sheets for spots of blood. She saw none so she rose to go to the bathroom to make sure. She was standing up by the bed when a pain hit her. She tried to take a deep breath as she got up but another intense cramp hit her.

"No!" she cried out for in her mind she had no doubt she was losing her baby. Her child.

She felt the trickle of blood run down her leg and onto the floor. She was afraid to look so she slowly looked down. In the darkness with only the light of the city that made shadows in the room she saw the dark liquid that looked black making her gasp for breath once again. Running to the master bath she tore off her clothes. Into the large walk-in shower, she went for comfort. After turning the water on she crumbled onto the cold floor. She could not tear her eyes away from the red red blood that was washing away as the pains hit her. It felt like she was going through a small labor. Then another cramp hit her harder than the rest. In her mind, she only repeated the words 'Chuck, our baby!' never realizing she cried out the words like a prayer repeating herself over and over again.

A small part of her wondered if the baby had died so Chuck could come back to her. But she did not want him if it meant she could never have children.

"I am so sorry," she whispered in vain. There was no one there to hear her. Chuck was gone. Her baby gone.

Once the heavy bleeding stopped she arose and called her doctor. But there was no answer. Realizing the time of night and the day she instead made her way to the hospital. She would never remember the ride in the cab there or much of the conversations with the doctors. They all just seem to say it was natural and her cervix would open to release the pregnancy sac if it already had not. But their words offered her no comfort. Only Chuck even knew she was pregnant. So, she soldiered on alone.

By the time, she returned to the penthouse the sun was just rising. And Chuck was not there. So, she stood true to her vow she made to herself. She would not forgive him for this. In the bedroom, she saw the blood on the floor by the bed. And she cried as she cleaned it up not wanting anyone else to see or to touch what would have been her child.

She was angry. At the world. At god. At herself for the loss of her baby. At Chuck. Mostly she was mad at Chuck. She felt as if he had betrayed her when she needed him most of all.

She packed her belongings. Took what she would need for a week and left a message with the moving company her mother used for her collections to pick up the rest.

Christmas would never be the same.

The holiday would never bring her the same joy they once did.

She was walking by foyer clutching her purse as she looked over the room. Placing a gift for Chuck on the table near the elevator she put on her gloves. Tired and drained from the day but afraid to sleep, for the last time she slept her child passed from the world and she was filled with guilt for it.

The elevator was opening and she thought it was doorman coming to collect her belongings when out walked Chuck. Never had the needed to kiss him, hit him, hug him and yell at him all came to her at one moment.

"Chuck," she breathed out afraid she was seeing visions in her weariness.

"Blair," he rushed out to greet her with a half-smile on his face but sorrow in his eyes.

"Blair?" he said this time with a question as he glanced on the bags around her feet.

She blinked trying to hold the emotions she felt in check. Tears clouded her vision.

"I am leaving," was all she could say. And she looked past him no longer able to look at him. She knew that if she did she might just stay.

"Blair wait, I am sorry. I was stupid. I promise that I am going to try to figure this out. I know we will," he said taking a step forward trying to catch her eye but she refused to meet his gaze.

"It's over," she said looking at him in the eyes this time hoping he understood. The pregnancy was over. They were over.

He touched her arm as he got closer. "Blair is the baby… is the baby okay? Are you…" but the words died on his life as he saw the emotions flicker over her face.

"I… when… Blair," he said pain floating into his words as the realization hit with each syllable. The baby he did not want but the one he came to accept in the passing days was gone. His girlfriend had to deal with this tragedy on her own.

"I can't do this," she said trying to hold her feelings at bay.

"Blair. Maybe this was meant to be. You know I never wanted a ba-" he began to say but she slapped him fiercely and loudly. They stood in silence in shock for a moment. Then Blair felt a small rush of release in her anger so she stuck him again. The second time she only felt foolish.

"How can you say that to me. That was our child. Ours!" she yelled.

"I am sorry. Please don't leave we will figure this out," he said drawing at straws knowing that when Blair set her mind to something nothing stopped her.

She said nothing and walked past him needing to leave the penthouse. She figured the bellboy can carry the luggage down and meet her in the lobby. She need to escape.

"Blair!" he said in a desperate plea as he put out his arm to stop her. Dropping to his knees he pulled out the ring box that was in his coat pocket. Her eyes widen in amazement.

"I will make this up to you. I promise. I am so sorry. Just please don't leave. I will spend the rest of our lives making this up to you. Just let me! Marry me Blair," he rushed and stumbled over his proposal. It was nowhere close to the way he imagined this happening. She looked at him and he saw the pity, anger, and sadness in her eyes. Reaching out she caressed his cheek as a tear slipped down hers.

Just then the elevator door opened empty. The bellhop still not there. But she needed to leave or she was afraid she would stay forever and be forced to live a life she did not want with Chuck. A life with no children.

She got into the elevator turned to look back once more at Chuck who was still on his knees one hand outstretched with a ring held to her. He was begging her with his eyes but said nothing.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck," she said. She was only proud that she could keep the tears at by.

He stood up angrily at himself as he swung his hand around knocking down a vase that was on the table in the foyer. He saw them the gift wrap box. Her knew it was from her. He unwrapped it quickly hoping for some connection to her for a moment. it was a simple black gift box made of leather. He opened it slowly.

There in red tissue laid a purple and blue bow tie for him underneath it lay a mini bow-tie and then a small hair clip on bow with the matching print. Gently he touched the fabric trying to imagine what Blair was thinking. This was probably the way she would have told him she was pregnant if he did not find her sick in the bathroom. He imagined a small boy and girl wearing the bows as he wore his. Suddenly the pain he felt at losing Blair grew. He clutched his own heart in his moment of grief.

There was a card under the bow-tie and he picked it up.

 _No not twins. But not sure if it is going to be a girl or boy. I know you are afraid Chuck but don't be you are going to be a wonderful dad. There is no doubt that our children are going to want to be just like and copy you in everything because you are amazing. With all my love Blair._

He did not realize he was crying until the tears hit the card. Images clouded over him as he recounted how he spent the last week in drunken anger and foolishness. So, he was going to give Blair time and space to deal with her grief and then he would go after he told himself.

But as the days passed and the new year came and Chuck was lost in a bottle. To the point where he did not know the days. When he finally pulled himself together it was the end of March. Spring had come and wanted to renew their love. So, he flew to Paris to find Blair. But she was already in Monaco living with a Prince only three months after their breakup. Her living and playing house with another man angered Chuck and only made him feel like their relationship meant less to her than it did to him. But he could not just leave her. He needed to be close in some way. So, he took over the European division of Bass Industries headquartered in Paris. His eyes always looking to Monaco, to Blair who always held his heart.

* * *

I wish I could write more. But I promised to only stick to one day scenes in chapters since this is supposed to be a short fic and I am working on my other ones still. However, if anyone has any questions regarding motivations or time jumps just ask I have a lot of that pre-planned out or at least I have thought of it.

 **As far as timeline goes Chapter 1 will come right after this. So the day before Thanksgiving in New York when they meet and hug is the first time after this that they see each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. The last Christmas Chapter. This chapter was inspired by an article called Ritz Paris in Conde Nast Traveler magazine. This article description of the Ritz pre-renovation is the reason behind the timeline and way this fic is set in 2015 not 2016. Apparently, the elevator pre-renovation was charming but was notorious for getting stuck.

* * *

 **Christmas 2015**

Three years later only a month after seeing each other in New York Chuck and Blair would meet again on Christmas Eve at a large party in at the Ritz Paris where designers, socialites, millionaires gathered to celebrate Christmas. In only three days Blair would be a bride at her own wedding. Only this time fate played no role in their meeting rather Chuck planned it this way. Needing to see her. Needing to see if there was any hope in them.

 _"Are you happy, Blair?" He asked._

 _She shrugged and looked to her left at the bar away from him. That shrug sent waves throughout Chuck's body. That unsure indifferent answer was a small ray of hope when he was in darkness for three years without her._

* * *

It was that shrug that changed his life. He broke up with Eva only a day after Thanksgiving. He was not sure where his relationship with Eva stood or if they had one anymore. His indifference was the reason why he never wanted to have a child. Even now he felt no connection to Eva's child not in the way he felt connected to Blair unborn child even all these years later. But he needed to do something before she was married forever and taken from him by a prince he deemed unworthy especially since he did not make her happy.

So here he was at the Ritz Paris waiting for her to show at the party so he could take her aside and talk to her. His friend Alexandre Bernard a communication business mogul.

"My friend, you are so nervous. Calm down. Be more like me," his friend Alexandre Bernard said smoothly even though he spoke English with a heavy French accent he still alluded confidence and swagger. While the man was 15 years older than Chuck they had a wild and fun three years together ever since Chuck had moved to Paris to closer to Blair.

"This is my last chance. The wedding is in three days," he whispered to Dre. Chuck felt like pulling his hair out. Cocktail hour had officially started and she was not here.

"Maybe it is not meant to be," Alexandre shrugged.

"You said you would help so help," Chuck hissed out. Not wanting to concede defeat.

" _Oh_ , _sainte_. My young foolish friend. For the two years I have known you, you whine and you complain about missing this girl and what have you done? Nothing. But tonight, tonight, on the _veille de son mariage._ You act. And now _I_ must help," Alexandre said rolling his eyes.

"Not tonight Alexandre," Chuck said rolling his eyes knowing his friend was on the verge of a long rant. They were so different but Alexandre mind for business and skill at reading people made Chuck respect him. Now the older man was like a mentor to him.

"Fine. Fine. I know I know you love her not Eva. True love. Anything for true love. Plus, helping you find your love is the French thing to do," Alexandre teased.

"You have a wife and at least two mistresses let's not talk true love," Chuck joked back.

"Ayy, but that is the French way too," Alexandre shrugged laughing as he pulled his cell phone out. "My knowledge of women leads me to believe she is not ready yet. So, we will get him to come down alone and you go to her. I will help. Come."

Chuck followed his friend who was more comfortable navigating the Ritz having a private room there for whenever his wife kicked him out came to the elevator attendant. One thing about the Ritz was the main oak limed elevator was notorious for getting stuck even with passengers inside. So, Alexandre arranged for a heavy tip for the elevator to get stuck with the Prince as the passenger. Then for an even heavier tip, he found out what room they were in for Chuck.

" _Mon trésor_ , are you sure you even want to attend tonight's party?" Louis asked Blair as he smoothed a kiss over her forehead. He knew how hard Christmas was for his fiancé but it was she who insisted that they come to this one last big party at the Ritz before it was closed for renovations.

"Yes, I am just running a bit behind. Plus, my mother and Cyrus are here tonight and I want to spend this Christmas with them. My makeup artist canceled on me and I am running behind because I have to somehow do it myself and look like a princess," she muttered her voice full of annoyance. Apparently, once she became a royal she _had_ to spend her holidays with the royal family and her family was not invited. On top of that, she was grieving on this day in remembrance of her child and her failed relationship with Chuck.

Beyond her depression because of the day itself she was also on edge and short-tempered ever since she saw Chuck in New York City the day before Thanksgiving. Seeing him with a child on the way tore her into two.

Louis phone rung and she nodded at him to take it. It was Alexandre Bernard a French businessman who had his hand in every pot on this side of the world was eager to talk business with the Crown Prince for a property dealing in Monaco. Hearing Louis side of the phone call she knew that he also wanted to go downstairs where the cocktail hour was already underway.

"Please go. Give me twenty minutes and I will join you," she told him. Rising on her tip toes since she did not have heels on yet she smiled trying to escape back into her false persona.

She thought that coming here today would be good for her but now she was unsure. For such a long time, only Chuck knew of the lost baby. But when the royal family had insisted that she have a Christmas wedding she finally broke down and told Louis. He supported her and yet, the winter wedding continued planned for the 28th instead of the 25th. She convinced Louis to spend her last Christmas before she became a 'royal' with her family but that meant a huge party at the Ritz. It was not the way she wanted to spend her holiday but her mother had already sent in her rsvp and did not want to cancel on the historic party. Everyone who was anyone in the fashion business was going because after today the hotel was undergoing renovations that would forever change the halls that Elizabeth Taylor, Audrey Hepburn, Emmet Hemingway and many more famous icons had walked through.

She was just getting inside her dress when she realized she needed someone to zip her up. She groaned wondering if she could call Louis back to zip her up when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was her fiancé since they only had the one gold barrel key to the room that was in her purse she rushed to opened the door.

"Can you zip me," the rush of words died on her lips as Chuck should there in the doorway looking like he had not slept in days.

"Chuck what are you- "she said trying to find the words to finish her sentence but she faded away as she knew instantly from the hunger in his eyes why had come. He came for her.

"Merry Christmas Blair," he said. His words were choked out. Filled with sorrow. His cheeks looked hollow, bags under his eyes, and he looked tired but lustful. She blinked twice trying to understand what was happening.

"I am getting married Chuck in a few days. You need to leave now," she bit out and tried to close the door on him but he pressed his Italian made leather shoes and his shoulder in his blood red satin suit jacket pushed through.

"Blair, we need to talk. We never talked," he pleaded.

"There is nothing left to say," she said as she pushed the door with all her strength knowing that if she let him in she would gladly give her body to him.

"Maybe you don't have anything to say but I do. I love you. I always have and I always will. I was a selfish asshole but I never lied to you," he said through the crack in the door. "You knew I couldn't handle having kids. I know I would be rubbish at it. But that day on Christmas I came back because I thought hell if I could do this with anyone I could do it with you. But you lost… I mean you didn't lose it-him or her it just happened because these things happen. And I know me leaving did not help and only cause undue stress. And I wanted to give you space so I gave you the winter. I thought you would come back to finish school and we would work on us but you never did. I couldn't handle that rejection and when I finally came looking for you I found you in Monaco playing house with a Prince. It was like we never happened. Compared to the time I last saw you get into that elevator you look so… so at peace. That… it well it broke my heart. And I realized how much I must have hurt you so decided to let you go. To be happy. But last month when I asked if you were happy you shrugged. So, I came for you. Because I want you to be happy more than anyone I know. Fuck, if he can't make you happy than maybe I can because I use to make you happy."

She let him speak on and on not wanting to interpret knowing she may never again have the chance to hear him out.

"Chuck life is not that simple. You are having a baby with another woman," she rushed the words. They tasted bitter on her lips and her heart squeezed as the thought hit her hard and she loosens the hold on the door. He slid further in but not completely.

"I never meant to get her pregnant. If you ask I won't ever have anything to do with her or the baby. I just want you," he said. The honestly of his words hit her hard. He would abandon his child. She gasped in shock and suddenly she had this sinking feeling as she remembered all of Chuck's words of protest over having children. Could this man ever be a good father? In her shock the door opened fully.

He slipped in and looked her. Her hand was pressed tight to her rose gold sequin strapless grown still needing someone to help her zipper it up. Her makeup was only half done, and she still had no heels on but she was in his mind breathtaking.

"You think I would ask that of you. To forsake your child for me? You think I am that selfish," she rushed out.

He closed his eyes and looked like he was in pain but he only shrugged.

The silence ate at the room but neither moved nor looked at each other. One look was all it would take before they rushed at each other.

Finally, unable to take it anymore or she would break and let her dress drop she asked him to zipper up the rest. He said nothing and never made eye contact but he walked around her until he was at her back. Zipping up her dress he let his knuckles touch the softness of her back. He moved his hands up to trailed to her neck once he was done with her dress. He grew for her as lust came and took over all his senses to the point where he forgot why he was here. Her stomach quivered at the touch and fought the feeling she had to lean into him. He staggered back his resolve breaking down knowing a moment longer of her skin, her smell would be his breaking point. Stumbling back until the back of his knees came into contact with a chaise lounge he took a seat.

She turned to look at him. "Chuck I want you to be the father I know that you could be. Please," she whispered to him.

He glanced at her for a moment and gave her a sad smile. "I thought you would be wearing red. You always wore red for Christmas," he said with a sad smile. "But I guess things change." Blair did not know what to say or how to say she would never in the Christmas mood ever since her miscarriage. So, she only tried to give him a smile but she felt tears in her eyes. He looked down at his hands so he missed her tears that she quickly wiped away.

"I thought of getting a vasectomy but I thought it would ruin our chance of ever getting back together. And by that point having a child with you was not that scary. But now having a child with another woman is what is going to keep you from me," he groaned as he put his hand in his hands.

She walked over to him placing her hand on his. "It's not only that. I am getting married Chuck. We have different lives now. Things are not as simple when we started dating in high school," she said trying to comfort him.

"Things with us were never simple Blair," he joked making her smile.

Then he sat back and took a deep breath. He patted the sat next to him as an invitation one she knew she should decline but took instead. He wrapped his hand around her bare back and shoulder and she leaned into him. Wanting to just be held by him one last time. He was silent enjoying the feel of her. Wondering how their lives would have been if he never ran away when he found out about the baby, their baby.

"I am so sorry Blair," he mumbled as he put his face into her hair. She did not quite know what he was apologizing for but it was earnest.

"Me too," she whispered.

"I am sorry you had to go through that alone. I should have been there. I have nightmares about it. I promised to be there whenever you needed and I couldn't handle it when you needed me most, my love," he whispered.

"You should have been there," she said not with malice but with sorrow knowing how different things would have been if he had.

"Do you think about what it could be like if we were together and our baby was alive?" he wondered because often his mind drifted there.

"Almost every day," she said and a wave of tears fell and Chuck felt guilty for asked. Kissing her temple apologizing once again.

"He would have been having his second Christmas now," she mumbled and he rubbed her shoulders.

"I always think of the baby as a girl. That looks like you but bigger eyes she hasn't quite grown into. I would be wrapped around her finger and buy her all the ponies and Barbie dolls in the world," he shared. She felt pleasure and sorrow in his words and she smiled sadly.

"I always think of it as a boy with your name. He is always mischievous, playful, but especially happy."

Then he shifted and got something out of his suit jacket. She realized it was his wallet. In from one of the pockets out came a purple and blue bow hair clip. A small thing for an infant. Her gift to him when she left. Suddenly it was very hard for her to breathe as she stared at him in shock. She moved out of his embrace to face him fully.

"I should have been there. If I didn't put that stress on you maybe she would have lived and been here today and I killed our baby "his voice broke off as he was unable to stop the tears and Blair reached for him.

"Oh, god Chuck. No. These things happen. Please. If anything, it was my fault. I was holding him. I lost him," she said trying to explain and keep her own tears at bay.

Finally once the tears were spent he moved to look at her and speak again. "When I realized, my actions caused you stress which is what probably caused the miscarriage I thought I would never be able to face you again. I thought I could never make you happy again. But if he isn't making you happy then let me try again. I promise will try every day and I would never take you for granted again."

Blair's hands shook as she reached into his coat to find the pocket square he always carried. She pulled it out and wiped his wet face.

"I will always love you. Always but our lives are different now. We are different," she told him only half believing her words.

He nodded. "I will always love you, Blair. But do you think you could never be happy with me again?" he asked.

She looked over his shoulder as she thought. "I don't know. Our lives would be very altered then before. You would have a son. Would we live in Paris or New York? Could you ever give me a family that I want and be the father our children would need"?

He sighed as he thought over her words not knowing how to answer. Finally, he admitted his deepest fear. "I afraid I will resent my child because he is going to be what stops you from being with me again," Chuck said bitterly. His words spoken from pain, not truth. Blair in her anger at his words and his selfishness for his own child slapped him.

"Do you think I am that vain? That I would not want to be with you because you have a child that was not mine when we were not together. Do you even understand how much I love you? How much I would love anyone created by you," she whispered her words coming out before she could think what they would even mean.

Chuck's eyes widened as he took in her words realizing then that Blair was even more unique than he ever thought imaginable. Most importantly he felt her love for him for them in this moment giving him hope.

"You aren't your father, Chuck. Don't resent your child for something he has no control over," Blair whispered to him as she sunk back into his arms feeling tired and defeated.

"You are right," he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I would love any child that came from you because it would be a part of you and I should have realized you felt the same. I promise I will try to love him the way he deserves." Chuck said finally feeling at peace with Eva's child and his love for Blair. Realizing that they did not need to conflict and could exist together in his life. Blair was always selfless when he came to him. He needed to be that selfless for her now.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck," she finally said and turned in his arms to face him. Deciding that she needed to kiss him but he spoke before she could make her move.

"Please Blair, come with me. Come be a part of my new family," he said. Those words over any of his others had her wanting to escape with him.

Then his phone rang. He cursed under his breath. "Ouais?" he hissed as he listened to his friend on the line. All Blair heard was L'ascenseur fonctionne before Chuck quickly hung up.

"Who was stuck on an elevator?" she asked.

"Your prince. He is on his way back. But he is taking the stairs. Are you coming with me?" he asked hope in his eyes.

"What Chuck no. I can't. What would everyone say?" she stuttered but wanting to escape with him.

Knowing he should not be here when Louis came especially if Blair choose to remain with him. He did not want to put her in that position.

"I have to go then. It would be best if he did not find me, here right? I am having a party on New Year's Eve at my new hotel in the city called the Empire. Serena would know the details. If you chose to get married I will let you go but if you want this- if you want us forever you will be the lady in red at my party," he rushed out before he leaned in a stole a quick kiss before Blair could understand what happened. But kissing him back was easy as breathing. She met him kiss for kiss inviting him into her mouth. But he pulled away what felt like a moment later. He was out the door before she could respond.

* * *

Sorry for the bad french. But I wanted to throw some words in there and see how they worked.

So New Years is next. Well really Dec 28th is next. Its a bonus day. I hope this chapter makes up for some of the angst. But I know it is not the happy reunion just yet. The line from the summary is finally there. Yay. We are so close to done. Personally, I find Chuck's 'I thought you would be wearing red. You always wore red for Christmas' kind of heartbreaking. I also updated my profile a few weeks ago with inspirations behind each story if anyone is interested.

Alexandre is supposed to be a smart, funny, older womanizer who mentors Chuck. I envisioned him as a father type figure for Chuck who helps him while he lived in Paris. He helps Chuck grow up in a way that we don't get to see in this fic but is only in my mind. I am thinking of writing a series of oneshots (More like drabbles) about this AU (past, present future). But I doubt I will have the time to write it :( Because I have so many ideas that I had to trim for the holiday day one scene model I wanted to use. Alexandre scene with Chuck should have been cut but I liked it so I kept it.

I probably won't get the next two chapters up before New Years but I want to have them up by the first week of January.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this update took so long.

There was a question about whether or not Eva's baby is Chuck's child. It is Chuck's baby. No 'real' CB scene in this chapter.

* * *

 **Dec 28th**

Today a princess was supposed to be crowned.

But instead, there was only one very nervous fiancé. "Blair, are you okay?" Serena asked Blair.

Serena was surprised with how distant Blair had been acting the past two days. Knowing Blair and her intense planning of this day Serena expected to be dealing with a bridezilla but Blair was silent. At times, she just stared off into the distance and it was worrying Serena.

"Yea. I am just thinking," Blair answered with a shrug.

"About?" Serena hesitantly asked.

Blair shrugged not sure if she should say.

"Blair, you want to do this? Do you want to get married?" Serena asked deciding to just get down to what was on her mind.

"What! Why would you ask that?" Blair asked her head snapping up to look at Serena with hope that Serena had the answer she was looking for. She just wanted someone anyone to see what Chuck saw. Was she not happy with Louis? Could everyone one but herself see that?

"You are quiet. You seem to be dreading every passing moment as we get closer to the wedding. This should be the happiest day in your life. This is your dream. You are actually going to become a princess" Serena encouraged with a fake beaming smile.

"Yea I guess it is. I just would not have expected to marry a prince. For a long while it felt like I would have married Chuck," Blair admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," Serena said with a defeated sigh and took a seat next to Blair. Grabbing her friends hand she tried to find the way to bring up her next question.

"Is that what is on your mind, Chuck?" Serena asked her voice no more than a whisper.

"I saw him. Twice. The day before Thanksgiving and on Christmas," Blair confessed taking a deep breath.

"Are you having an affair with him?" Serena asked with a quick gasp.

"What no. No. Not at all. It was by chance the first time and the second time… the second time he came and found me. He wanted to talk about the past and why we broke up," Blair explained.

"Did you get closure?" Serena asked.

Blair had a shaky laugh. "Closure? That's impossible. He is always going to be there. Always a part of my life. Part of me at least in the shadows of my heart. He will always be there."

"Just in the shadows of your heart or in all of it?" Serena asked.

"Do you think I am happy?" Blair finally asked the question that was haunting her.

"What do you mean? Are you not happy Blair?" Serena asked.

"I want you to tell me what you think. You know me, best right?"

"Yes. I do. But I have barely seen you since you moved to Paris. You lost contact for a whole year also. But honestly, you do not seem as happy as you were in high school and college when you were dating Chuck," Serena admitted.

Blair only nodded as she thought over her friend's words.

Then there was knocking on the door before it opened and Eleanor came in.

"Darling the makeup and the hair stylist are here for you and Serena. Are you crying? Blair, we don't have time for that," Eleanor said with a dramatic flair and a pinched smile.

"I love weddings. But a royal wedding why didn't I think of that," Lily said with a smile as she walked in carrying a large white box.

"Is that the wedding dress? We are not ready for that yet," Serena said as she went to take the dress from her mother.

"No one it's not the dress. I found one of the staff afraid to knock outside of your door. Anyway, I sure it's a gift. Maybe lingerie from your soon to be husband. So, I offered to bring it in. Plus, I wanted a chance to peek at the bride on her special day," Lily said as she handed the box to Blair with a wink.

Immediately Blair knew the box was too heavily to be just lingerie. Still thinking it was from Luis she opened it hoping that whatever it was would calm her nerves. Inside was a bright blood red grown and she pulled it from the box slowly as the women in the room looked on smiling. But Blair's stomach was dropping with any inch that came into view. There in her hands laid a beautiful work of art, there were no beading or jewels but it was expertly made and came in at the waist and flared only slightly outward. The dress train seemed to gather more to one side but without putting it on Blair was not sure. The dress itself seemed familiar but her brain was too rattled to place it.

"Let me see that," Eleanor said moving forward putting her hands out wanting to see the dress a look of concern on her face making everyone in the room uneasy.

"What… what is it? I mean it's a dress but from who?" Serena rambled. Blair handed the dress over to her mother and bent down to the forgotten box to look for a note to confirm her suspicions.

There in a white plain card with printed writing. All it said was _**to my lady in red**_.

Serena quickly came behind Blair to read the card but did not understand it. Lily was guilt ridden over the change in the room that the gift she delivered cause.

"He did. He really got them to it. Hah!" Eleanor was smiling now to everyone's confusion.

"I am so sorry if I offended you, Blair. But what is happening? Who is the dress from if not from Luis?" Lily asked.

"It's from Chuck," Eleanor answered for Blair. Blair's eyes shoot to her mother with a questioning look.

"How do know…" she trailed off not wanting to admit that she too knew it was from Chuck out loud.

"Well, when you were last together for Christmas. Chuck was trying to get the House of Givenchy to make a replica dresses from Funny Face for you. Apparently, they even had some of the fabric saved from certain dresses that were never used again. I hardly believed him. But this feels like vintage silk it must be it."

"It's beautiful," Serena said in barely a whisper.

Blair tried to breathe normally. Trying to keep up appearances but inside she was dying to grab the dress and run. Run as far away from this and to freeze time to think things over.

"Ugh," she yelled out as she turned from the ladies in the room.

"Do you want me to take the dress away?" Serena asked.

There was a long pause as Blair quickly tried to think things through. But there was a gut feeling that she just needed to follow.

"No, bring the dress. We have to leave."

New Year's Eve

There was an hour to midnight and Chuck was on edge. He stood by the railing overlooking the ballroom in his new hotel waiting for _her_ to walk through those doors and back to him.

It was all over the news that she left Louis at the altar and in his mind, that could only mean one thing. She was coming. But it was eleven o'clock and she was still not here. Serena came earlier and kept giving him sad eyes making him nervous.

Time moved fast that night even though he did nothing more than sip champagne and stare at the entrance way. He brushed off all those who tried to come over and wish him a happy New Year.

Then at a quarter to twelve she walked in.

She never looked so lovely as she did that night. Everyone seemed to look at her. Her face was everywhere these days as the press speculated over why the wedding was called off. But she ducked them while and no one was even sure what country she was hiding in. But there she was here in New York wearing a red dress.

For Chuck, there was no one else in the room but her. Their whispers died down, the music faded away and there was only her as she looked around the room for him. She must have felt his eyes on her cause the moment she looked up it was right at him.

She smiled and it took his breath away. He felt it then, that feeling of complete and utter love for the lady in red.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. The dress inspired from Funny Face and the last scene is inspired by the song Lady in Red. Next chapter will be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady in Red

Chapter 6

They finally made their way towards each other.

Blair did not know what to say. Still uncertain if this was where she belonged she walked with a slow hesitation that made her entrance seemed graceful and deliberate even though butterflies ran free in her stomach. She knew marrying Louis would have been wrong but was running back to an old love really the answer? Could Chuck really change? Had he changed?

Whereas Chuck only felt elation at finally seeing her. Her willingness to try was all that mattered he figured the rest would follow.

"Hey, you look amazing," he said with a smirk and an over confidence look that he did not completely feel.

She smiled still a bit tense. Leaning in he moved to embrace her hoping for a kiss. But she leaned away and grabbed his hands with hers and squeezed hoping to convey that her uneasiness.

"We should talk," she said.

He paused, uncertain and fearing that she had only come to say goodbye. "Okay. Come up to the penthouse?"

Maybe she should have said no especially since she thought it would just leave to sex. But maybe she wanted that. Biting her lip, she nodded and he smiled. Finally, she realized that he was tense and not actually as confident as he felt. For some reason that calmed her down a bit.

They walked side by side ignoring the looks and stares that went their way. He put his hand out for her to grab testing her to see if she would hold his hand. When she reached him she put her hand in his she felt more secure and grounded.

The elevator opened for them and she took a deep breath before stepping in. Pulling her closer once inside he wrapped his arm around her.

Kissing the top of her head he whispered into her ear.

"Happy New Year."

She smiled up at him. "Happy New Year, Chuck."

Since the last time, she saw him all she thought was about kissing him again.

Leaning up she kissed him. Moving quickly, he held her face in his hands kissing her back letting himself go into the kiss.

"Blair. I missed you," he mumbled into her lips in between breaths. She reached her hands into his suit wrapping herself into him wanting to be closer. As close as she could get.

They finally reached the top floor but it felt too soon. Chuck was the one who pulled away. He wanted to do this right. To talk to her.

"Come let's go to the balcony. The fireworks should be starting any minute." He turned on the outdoor heat radiators that he had on the balconies.

"We only have two minutes," Blair said once she looked at the skyline. In that moment, staring out at this magnificent view of the city on this cold night she felt a feeling of belonging come to her. Suddenly she was bubbling with excitement. The thought of beginning a new year here with Chuck made her feel like they maybe had a chance this time.

They walked outside and he put his suit jacket around her. New York in December was freezing. But neither of them felt the cold brisk air instead wrapped around each other. They were focused on breathing in their familiar scents that made them only think: _home_. They were focused on the way their embrace made them feel: loved. They were focused on holding onto this moment forever. Because after this moment everything in their world would be put back to normal.

He tilted her head up to look at him.

"I don't think I ever been so happy as I was when I saw you walk into with that red dress," he admitted sheepishly. He was never one for admitting his feelings out loud. He usually only did that after sex.

"You kept all these years?" she asked glancing at him and then back at the skyline guiltily awaiting the fireworks for a sign of a new beginning.

"Yes. I have a bunch of things to give to you," he said with a rarely embarrassed laugh. "Things I have been buying for you for the past three years. It's one of those things I couldn't stop doing. It was like I never stopped being in a relationship with you in some way. I would go on business trips and find things that reminded me of you," he told her and she smiled at him. She kissed him but stopped when the fireworks shot into the sky.

She giggled and laughed as she kissed him again for a short moment. Pulling away she pointed at the sky as the fireworks erupted.

"I love fireworks," she whispered.

"I know," he said kissing the top of her head. "I am going to make that last Christmas up you every day for the rest of forever."

"I love you, Chuck. I never stopped. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could have," she confessed into his chest as he hugged her.

Leaning in he kissed her again this time with no intention of stopping. At least not until the morning came.

In the hours that came after the year officially began they spent in bed wrapped into each other recommitting to each other.

When they were finally exhausted from the sex they talked into next day over breakfast and into lunch. There was so much to clear up and discuss. So many questions that they were still afraid to ask.

In three weeks Eva would have her baby, Blane Charles Bass which changed their relationship more than they would have expected but it was more so a happy change. Blair never thought of being a stepmother but when she was faced with the challenged she soared loving him as her own surprising even her own belief in her capacity for love. While they faced enormous challenges, they overcame it all together.

That New Year's they spent together marked a new beginning for their relationship and their lives.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. I am really intrigued by Blair being a stepmom to Chuck's child.

To the reviewer, who keeps asking about For Love or Money. It is currently in hiatus as mention previously. I am happy that you enjoyed For Love or Money that much. I just do not have the time to write as much right now and I lost the voice to the characters in that story.

To hybridkingbass, thanks for always being a loyal reviewer. Sorry I did not get a chance to get back to you. But I hope you enjoy the ending. Let me know if you have any questions.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
